Unused Content
It presents everything that the developers planned to introduce into the Hello Neighbor game, but this was never implemented or things that have appeared in the game but became later scrapped. Animation Animation of the Hammer This animation can be found in the files of the game Hello Neighbor Pre-Alpha to Alpha 3, it was demonstrated in the trailer announcement. A possible reason for the removal of the element was the fact that with this animation it was possible to slowly break one board, but not all at once. Scrapped from the Prototype build, not used in the Pre-Alpha Animation of the Key and Lock Pick. TBA Animation of the Key and Screwdriver In the game files from Alpha 1 to Alpha 3, you can find animations of a copper key and a master key that may have interacted with a lock that closed the basement door. A possible reason was that they opened a little slower. Maps Neighbor 3 Main article: Test House This map was present in the Alpha 2 and Alpha 3 files. It was a large platform on which the Neighbor's large house is located with several elements that do not work in current developments. In it, you can find two rooms (kitchen and bedroom), made to represent the cartoon style. According to the developers, this card is a test one. It presents everything that the developers planned to introduce into the game Secret Neighbor, but this was never implemented. And for some reason, there's a neighbor sleeping in the air whilst another neighbor chases you. Objects Saw In the game files, there exists a model of a saw, there is no texture. Two Buckets In the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1 files, for some reason, you can find two connected buckets that have no texture, because of which they are painted in broken pixels and a multi-colored cell. The red bucket is also half-blue. It has the Roblox grass texture. Rock An unrealized, old version of the stone, found in files from Pre-Alpha to Alpha 2. Soon it was replaced by another stone with a different texture and model. It was implemented in Alpha 2 but was removed. Back in the game after. Soap Unrealized items found in files from Pre-Alpha to Alpha 3. Perhaps the Neighbor used soap as a trap for the protagonist. Tall Box .]]It is found only in the Prototype. It is located in the backyard of the Neighbor's house. It is not known whether there are still such boxes. Most likely, it can be selected in the same way as ordinary boxes. Perhaps the inventory has a different icon. The mannequin could be inside. It would be easier to use to climb stuff. Combination Code Present only in Pre-Alpha. Stopped getting into the basement. The code is written in invisible ink behind a crookedly hung picture. To see it, you need an ultraviolet lamp. It would reveal the code on a wall in Mr. Peterson's house somewhere. Copper Key and Copper Lock. They were present in the game from Prototype to Alpha 3. Initially, a copper lock hung on the basement door. In Alpha 2 and Alpha 3, it hangs on two doors in the basement itself. Alpha 4 has been removed. Secret Neighbor has used the copper key icon for some time. KeyScrapped.png|Key LockCopper.png|Lock Microwave Present in Prototype, Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1. In Alpha 2, removed for unknown reasons. UV Lamp Present only in Pre-Alpha. Using it you need to find the code from the code lock. In Alpha 1, the combination lock was removed, and with it the ultraviolet lamp. Present in the fashion kit. Jackhammer A jackhammer is present only in Alpha 1. It is needed in order to punch a hole in a brick wall, and this is necessary in order to get into the nursery, where there is a copper key, which was written about above. Due to the fact that with Alpha 2 there is nothing that could be destroyed using this item, the item was removed. A part of the brick wall appeared in the Release (in the basements of Act 1 and Act 3), made of several bricks, but at the same time, the bricks can be knocked down by the main character or any object. Water Bottle The bottle appeared only in Pre-Alpha. It is a useless item. It has a label that says "Stix", which may be a reference to the Styx River. Xbox Added to Alpha 4. Beta 3 removed for unknown reasons. x.png|Xbox zLocatuionXbox.jpg|Location IconXbox.png|Icon Red Key and Lock Present in the game in Alpha 1 and Alpha 2. Initially, the key was in Alpha 1 on the box and was needed to remove the red lock on which the main door to the main character’s house is closed. Then in Alpha 2 there are three pairs of objects at once: The first is used to have access to the workshop, and the second and third pairs are in the basement and are completely useless. In Alpha 3, the red lock was removed, but the red key remained, which is in the Alpha 3 files. Most likely, this key and lock were removed because the keys and locks, starting with Alpha 3, became cartoony, but these did not. was realistic. The lock and key icons were used in the training of the Beta versions of Hello Neighbor. RedKey.png|Red Key RedLock.png|Red Lock Cactus Cactus can be found in the Alpha 2 and Mod Kit files. Parts of the cactus can be found in the Mod-kit and can be placed on maps. Catus1.png|1st Part of the Cactus. Cactus2.png|2nd Part of the Cactus. Catcus3.png|3rd Part of the Cactus. Unused Icons In early versions of the game, these icons were supposed to be used to show what you had in your inventory. But they never ended up being used. Green apple icon.png Book.png Saw.png Hat.png Hammer.png Key.png Remote.png Binoculars.png Shoe.png Flashlight3Icon.png Lockpick.png Mug.png Plate.png Soap-0.png This image was ripped from a presskit image.Category:Cut content